algo que nunca ocurrio
by Rose-Whatson
Summary: Hian y Nadeshiko, siempre se los tomo como hermanos comunes y corrientes, lo que nadie conoce es ese hecho que ellos se juraron jamas ocurrio.  conjunto de One -Shots


_ N /A: Que quien lo lea tenga piedad de mi, es mi primer lemon._  
><em> Inspirado en un fanfic que hice y publicare próximamente. <em>

aclaración: La historia es sobre Hian y Nadeshiko, los hijos de Sakura y Shaoran.__

__ Llegue a casa agradeciendo a dios que el imbécil de nuestro profesor haya faltado a la clase de gimnasia. Lo que para mi significaba tarde libre.  
><em><br>_  
><em><strong> Entre haciendo el menor ruido posible, ha sabiendas de que mama no estaba, era mi oportunidad para asustar a Kero pero, cuando fui a la sala note que la Play estaba perfectamente guardada y eso solo podía significar que no estaba en la casa, y conociéndolo no regresaría hasta dentro de un buen rato.<strong>_  
><em><br>_  
><em><strong> Seguí hasta terminar la escalera de la misma forma en la que entre con la esperanza de poder cumplir mi hazaña a costa de el susto de mi hermana: Gran error. <strong>_  
><em><br>_  
><em> Llegue a la entrada de mi cuarto, la puerta estaba entreabierta y pude notar a la perfección lo que ocurría adentro, no era la primera ves que lo veía, y siempre producía los mismos efectos pero lo que mas rabia me daba conmigo mismo es que me gustaba.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em><strong> Podía observar a mi hermana frente a la cámara, como solía hacer ya estaba completamente denuda, con un antifaz y esas perfectas curvas delineadas por el mismísimo Zeus de rodillas sobre la cama con su cabeza sobre la almohada y las caderas bien levantadas dejando completamente expuesta su femineidad, la cual se tocaba y gemía levemente para aumentar la sensualidad del acto.<strong>_  
><em><br>_  
><em><strong> Yo la veía embelesado con un gran dolor e la entrepierna al tener que aguantar las ganas de tirármela a fin, no era la primera ves que la veía en persona, puesto que de por si su blog era de mis favoritos en Internet. Si, es mi hermana, pero dios como la deseo, y quien no lo haría con sus astronómicas medidas. ella era la mismísima afrodita, para su edad su cuerpo era extremadamente piernas bien torneadas gracias a las constantes idas al club de atletismo, descontando su trasero y abdomen que estaban tan bien definidos como solo ellos podrían estarlo y pesar de que apenas estamos en etapa de adolescencia sus senos se delineaba como dos grandes cúmulos de salvación a quien pudiera lamer los hasta enloquecer. Cuando no soportaba mas el dolor de mi erección siendo contenida por mi estúpido pantalón, cerré los ojos con fuerza y volví a alejarme de portal de mi hermana que a mi me parecía mas la entrada al paraíso.<strong>_  
><em><br>_  
><em><strong>Baje las escaleras de la forma mas sumisa que pude hasta llegar a la entrada la cual abrí y cerré con brusquedad y tire mis lla ve estrepitosamente sobre la pequeña mesita ratona hecha de latón que se posicionaba al lado del tapete de bienvenidos.<strong>_  
><em><br>_  
><em>Camine pesadamente hasta la cocina donde comen se a tragar desesperad amente casi medio litro de agua helada para intentar bajar un poco a mi entusiasmado amigo.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em><strong>Hice el mayor ruido posible hasta llegar al ultimo escalón y todo esto solo para advertir a mi hermana de que había llegado dándole tiempo suficiente para inventarse algo y privándome a mi de uno de los mejores placares y posiblemente errores de mi vida.<strong>_  
><em><br>_  
><em><strong>Cuando llegue al cuarto que compartía con mi sexy pariente ella estaba envuelta en una diminuta toalla rosa que solo le cubría lo mas necesario dejando a la vista gran parte de sus senos; casi completamente sus perfectas piernas y mientras ella caminaba hasta e pasillo se le levantaba muy poco pero dejándome re veer o imaginar lo que ocultaba de mis hambrientos ella me decía a lo lejos un -me voy a bañar- como siempre el hola y bienvenido quedaron tácitos en el ambiente pero, por lo que me importaba, podrían nunca existir.<strong>_  
><em><br>_  
><em><strong>Me lance sobre mi cama a sabiendas de que no aguantaría mas y abriendo mi cremallera saque esa gran protuberancia que demostraba cuanto me molestaba y excitaba el estar con una hermana como la mía y no deber tocarle un pelo.<strong>_  
><em><br>_  
><em><strong> Gemí y jadie su nombre mientras me venia por completo, al abrir los ojos lentamente y descubría la imagen de mi hermana desde la punta de la cama con la misma toalla y la mirada mas obscura de lo normal mientras se mordía el labio inferior.<strong>_  
><em><br>_  
><em><strong> Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, se acomodo sobre mi cintura, sintiendo su sexo húmedo sobre mi abdomen y el mio volviendo de su apresurado letargo. Comenzó a hacer un vaivén con su cadera mientras tomaba mis manos con las suyas y las aprisionaba contra el pedestal de la cama. Creo firmemente en que casi muero en el momento en que mi masculinidad comenzó a rozar levemente sus partes bajas haciendo que ambo gimiéramos por la excitación. De un momento a otro los roles se voltearon mientras rozaba con vehemencia el cuerpo desnudo de mi hermana contra el mio y la besaba amplia mente por toda su cara y cuello sacando le fuerte suspiros de adrenalina y note que ella y se había ocupado de quitar todo lo que me quedase de ropa. Proseguí por comenzar a besar esos perfectos pechos que tanto anhelaba devorar mientras mi mano se ocupaba de uno mi boca del otro haciendo que ambos gimiéramos por el gusto de al fin liberarnos en este acto de pasión desencadenada mientras ella oprimía fuertemente mi nalgas esperando que al fin la penetrara y salvara de este increíble tormento lo que no sabia era que esto recién comenzaba <strong>_  
><em><br>_  
><em><strong> Puse mi mano entre sus muslos a lo que ella respondió con un pequeño gemido al tiempo que habría levemente los ojos otorgando me una sincera mirada de seguridad permitiéndome segur como me plazca. comencé a jugar con mis dedos moviendo los delicadamente por su sexo y oprimiendo levemente su clítoris lo que la hizo gemir fuertemente a lo que a mi se me formo una sonrisa ladina mientra la penetraba con dos de mis dedos otorgándole el mayor placer que pudiera hasta que sentí como todo su ser de a poco se se iba tensando para mi y un poco de liquido e impregnaba en mis dedos al momento en que ella experimentaba su orgasmo. En cuanto se recupero la bese y ella correspondía al instante dándome vuela y volviendo a toma el control de la situación a lo que yo agrade si ya que no tenia idea de como había soportado todo esto sin venirme sobre su cuerpo.<strong>_  
><em><br>_  
><em><strong>Comenzó copiando todo lo que yo había hecho besando casi todo mi cuerpo en un ir y venir de pacciones entremezcladas. Con sus manos comenzó a acariciar mis partes bajas en peso rozando y haciendo pequeños círculos en mi miembro con sus dedos que a mi me sabían a gloria, mas luego lo tomo entre sus manos y mientras me besaba comenzó en un ritmo que aceleraba lentamente de arriba y abajo. bajo su cabeza de forma abrupta y comenzó un juego con su lengua, lo que hizo que mis jadeos aumente su volumen. Sin mas aviso lo metió en su boca comenzando un perfecto mete y saca mientras yo solo podía tomar las sabanas y oprimirlas aguantando lo mas que podía en ese momento un poco de pre-semen broto contra ella el cual limpio con su lengua y lo trago lo que hizo que definitivamente perdiera el control.<strong>_  
><em><br>_  
><em><strong> La tome con brusquedad dejando su cuerpo bajo el mio y la penetre sin mas aviso que nuestros jadeos agitadas y el aire pesado de respirar. como me imagine estaba completamente mojada lo que hizo un poco mas sencilla la placentera entrada hasta que note un poco de sangre escurriéndose por mi erección y algunas lagrima en sus virgen. Jamas habría imaginado que mi hermana siendo como era pudiera ser virgen de pronto comencé a sentir la culpa por todo lo que le había hecho, por dios le haba robado la virginidad a mi hermana esto era imposible yo soy resp.. pero deje de pensar al sentirla mover sus caderas y a mi en un pequeño vaivén circular, busque su mirada al tiempo que la besaba comunicándole de forma sumisa mis pensamientos mas su repuesta fue una sonrisa que me dio la seguridad de seguir, volví a empezar, penetrándola lenta y dulcemente en un principio con lo poco de cordura que podía quedarme quise controlar nuestras acciones hasta que entre jadeos me pidió mas, de ahí en adelante mi mente se rindió dejando a lo instintos dominar la situación, comen se a penetrarla con vehemencia estudiando nuestras reacciones y gemidos a sabiendas de que jamas se volvería a repetir ambos comenzamos con espasmos a mismo tiempo me metí lo mas que pude y sentí como su orgasmo me apretaba contagiándome de su éxtasis mientras la penetraba hasta los huesos y empapaba por completo, siendo la primera y la ultima ves.<strong>_  
><em><br>_  
><em><strong>Nos rendimos al cansancio y antes de quedar completamente dormidos nos hicimos la promesa de que esto jamas había ocurrido.<strong>_  
><em><br>_  
><em>De: Rose.<em>__


End file.
